


Unless You're Dying to Cry Your Heart Out

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Dream SMP BS [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Betrayal?, Bombing, Bombs, Character Death, Dream is lost, Everyone dies really, Gen, Give me Villain Gogy, He doesn't help Pogtopia, He's occupied with spying on George, Hurt No Comfort, I think so yeah, Manberg as well, No Romance, Pogtopia is no more, Probs Dream the most, Traitor, Very Heavy Angst, Villain George, but to who?, dream centric, dunno, im sorry, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: George got ahead of himself. Just the smallest spark and he brought all of L'manber- Manberg- however you want to call it- to it's knees. He finally did everything just as planned.So... why was he faced with silence and that damned porcelain mask(Or Dream doesn't help Pogtopia but he isn't with Schlatt either and George is a little too invested in Manberg)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP BS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974895
Comments: 11
Kudos: 273





	Unless You're Dying to Cry Your Heart Out

“George…?”

“Dream! Hey, you're back!” George smiled, pushing his goggles up to show sparkling blue and brown eyes. “How was your adventure?”

“It was fine but uh-” Dream rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around, “I noticed that L’manberg is missing it’s walls?”

“Oh, right- you weren’t here for the results of the election.” George grinned widely, stepping closer as he spread his arms wide. “We won.”

“You what?” Dream spluttered, “But I thought Wilbur and Tommy pooled more votes?”

“They did.” George agreed, with a nod, “That is until Wilbur revealed he allowed Schlatt and Quackity to pool our votes together so we won by a landslide.”

Dream blinked, not expecting that. It was a smart move and he didn’t really expect that to be allowed. Then again, Wilbur and Tommy have become quite arrogant in their chase after power. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Anyways, I didn’t think Wilbur would let this happen. Much less in front of his eyes.”

George chuckled and it unnerved Dream. The taller man stepped back and eyed George. He was so glad he had his mask on, it kept his emotions from spilling all over and made him seem neutral. Something about this whole election didn’t sit right. Something about _George_ didn’t sit right.

“Funny you mention Wilbur… considering both he and Tommy are exiled.”

Dream tensed, frowning as he looked at George, “What? But they literally founded L’manberg.”

“Didn’t you hear Dream?” George spread his arms out, a crazed smile on his face. “It’s Manberg now.”

Dream paused, looking at George. Searching for something in his eyes. When he found nothing, he had to stop and think. How much power did Schlatt really hold? Or was it more- who was funneling him power to do all this?

It couldn’t be Quackity, he had just entered their lands around a few months before Schlatt. Dream didn’t really believe that Quackity would have the power nor the influence. Not even Schlatt, the man himself, could do that in a few weeks. He may be charismatic but it takes months to get that many votes. Dream continued to stare at George as he smiled at him. There were only three people on this server that held considerable amounts of power and influence.

First, it was him. Dream was the leader, tyrant as he might have been, but he was still a large figurehead that everyone followed and listened to. The only time someone ever went against him was during the L’manberg revolution but even then it ended on his terms. He was a terrifying and intimidating figurehead and he knew how to use it. 

Second, was Wilbur. The man was in the kingdom for as long as Dream had. He was charismatic and well liked by many people. Even Dream and his own hesitated to injure such a figurehead. He led the rebellion and managed to get a considerable amount of people on his side. He was a born and bred leader, his words and smile charming quite a number. 

Last, was George. It would come as a shock to a lot of people considering the older man was more soft spoken and wasn’t as intimidating as the other two. What gave him power was his connections. Dream and Wilbur may have all the charisma and intimidation in the world but George was the one who truly spoke to people. He was someone who really conversed with them and related to them on a personal level. It wouldn’t be a stretch to think he had more control over the masses than Wilbur and dream had combined. 

Dream took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “George what are you planning?”

“What do you mean?” George raised an eyebrow, fixing his goggles back as he shrugged on his satchel filled with whatever items he had packed. 

“George, you literally joined Quackity and ran to be an official of an independent country that you were never even a part of.” Dream deadpanned, frowning as George walked past him. “You were even on the opposing side during their rebellion!”

“Maybe I had a change of heart?” George chuckled, opening the door and leaving Dream to gape after him. 

Dream stood in the community house alone, having come over to check in on George. He swallowed and looked on, staring at the door that George had left through. While he was not on good terms with Wilbur, he had granted the man independence. He had given them a country. He had allowed it and he came back to know that said man who won against him is no more. Just another name for history to forget. 

He frowned. Wilbur was a force to be reckoned with, an admirable opponent. Sometimes Dream even had doubts of winning the rebellion, seeing how Wilbur had quite a lot of people on his side. He closed his eyes and moved, letting his instincts take him away from everything. Maybe he just needed some time to clear his head, wrap it around the fact that Wilbur Soot was no more and instead it was all Schlatt.

But even he had doubts that Schlatt was the one operating everything.

* * *

The next time Dream had come over to visit, he had heard news of his rival- Technoblade- joining Pogtopia. But even then, there were whispers about him being paid by Schlatt. Dream frowned at the thought. The two may have crossed blades on multiple occasions, even having differing opinions, but even Dream knew that Technoblade never sided with the government. 

He chuckled, finding it ironic. No matter what side the man would be, it’ll always be political. With Schlatt, he was siding with the reigning government. With Wilbur, he was siding with a fallen dictator who wanted his power back. Then again, Technoblade preferred to side with his brothers so Dream couldn’t fault him for that. Even so, he found the situation hilarious.

As he walked along the wooden path, he paused and looked up. The flag was different. Completely so from the last time he was here. Dream brought a hand to his head, massaging it as he felt a slight headache coming. This whole thing was giving him stress and he could feel the pressure and tension in the air. He turned and walked towards the large castle. It was only fair to ask the King for the latest news. He was the only reliable source at the moment. 

As he entered the walls of the grand castle, he could already hear the echoes of sobbing and hushed whispers. Dream tensed and turned around, not wanting to intrude on the moment. He will ask for information at a later date. If the crying was any indication, Eret was clearly busy. 

As he continued down the path, he crossed a frantic Tubbo. When Dream looked down to see how the younger boy was doing, he had to do a double take. The younger boy whom Dream was already accustomed to seeing wearing the beaten up L’manberg uniform was now wearing a suit. A stuffy one at that. He frowned, stepping away as Tubbo rushed away, not even sparing the taller blonde a glance.

“What was-”

“Ah, Dream!”

Dream held back the flinch when he heard his name being called out by Schlatt. While he held no grudge against the other male, he was not accustomed to him just yet. Hearing him speak to him so lightly- so casually struck a chord within Dream. 

He turned and was met with Schlatt and his ‘entourage’. To his right was Quackity, the Vice-President of the nation. Then to his left was George, the other Vice-President. He didn’t know why they had two but it could be for the reason that if Quackity or George weren’t around, the other could take over. 

“Yes, Mr. President?” Dream forced the sarcasm out of his voice, wanting to stay amicable with the other man. He didn’t need to start another issue, not with Pogtopia already being a very big one. Dream didn’t even know whose side he was on. He didn’t get enough information to make a decision just yet. 

“I heard you weren’t really able to see my reign as you tend to… go off on your own.” Schlatt mused, waving his hand around a bit. “So, I decided that since you’re here. I will give you a tour of our refurbished Manberg! Of course there are some rough patches but we’re working on that.”

“Right, thank you but I’m a bit busy.” Dream wave doff, hoping his dismissive tone would put off the newly instated President.

“With what?” Schlatt raised a tentative eyebrow. 

“I-” Dream paused, his eyes catching Sapnap screaming in the background. “I’m going to make sure Sapnap doesn’t burn a forest and hurt himself again.”

“Oh no, let him.” Schlatt waved dismissively. “He would be doing us a favor, after all we are planning on expanding and industrializing. We can’t do that with nature in the way.”

Dream narrowed his eyes behind his mask. While he did give L’manberg a small patch of land to frolic around and have at them what they wanted, he still owned the majority of the land. Even the wilderness is part of his reign. He straightened, reminding himself that his expressions can’t be seen due to his mask. 

“Well, I apologize, Mr. President but I really have to go.” Dream forced out, keeping his voice level. “I’m not just doing it to protect the forest but Sapnap too, he can get a bit too trigger happy.”

Schlatt paused, staring at the blank porcelain mask that merely sported a neutral smile. He searched the smooth white surface before he gave another smile, this one not reaching his eyes, “Very well, next time then.”

“Next time.” Dream nodded and moved past. He heard their hushed whispers but shrugged it off. If he needs to, he’ll play the indifferent and uncaring tyrant if he wants to. Schlatt will _not_ push him around. 

He approached his raging best friend and started a calm conversation, listening to the younger man rant. He chuckled when he realized it related to Tommy. He turned and glanced back, watching as Schlatt, Quackity and George gave him blank stares before they turned away. A little bit of Dream hurt when he saw his friend turn his back and follow this man but he shook it off. No use dwelling over something he doesn’t understand. No use trying to understand it either. George was a mystery all on his own. 

He shook his head and turned to face Sapnap. He won’t be getting answers from the fired up man considering he was biased against Tommy right now. What Dream needs is an unbiased person to provide general information. He needs information with zero hatred, zero grudges.

“What did he do this time?” Dream mused instead. He would focus on that later, maybe he can find a distraction in Sapnap. His longtime friend always managed to drive his attention elsewhere. 

“That little bitchboy really crossed the line yesterday! He somehow managed to get a hold of Mars and I still don’t know who gave it to him. I will get him for that and take Mars straight from his bleeding corpse.” Sapnap hissed. 

Dream placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, “Sapnap, come on now. He’s probably bluffing. It’s probably another fish that looks like Mars or something.”

“I saw it with my own eyes, Dream.” Sapnap ran a hand through his messy raven locks. “Someone gave him Mars and he has him hostage. He was mad when I accidentally killed his stupid cow. Like, come on it was an _accident_.”

“Let’s be rational, Sapnap.” Dream rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friends could be so blind to what is just in front of them. “Tommy couldn’t have just found Mars lying around, anywhere. Who did you leave it with?”

“I left it with-”

Sapnap whipped his head to the side, his eyes gleaming with unadulterated anger. Dream scrambled to grab his arm, stopping him from storming over to whoever he decided to trust his pet to. Dream swallowed, this would be a hard one.

“Sapnap, Sapnap, come on. Let’s be calm-”

“How can I be fucking calm!?” Sapnap screeched, tugging at his arm as he tried to escape from Dream’s iron grip. “I trusted him! I told him to keep him safe since he’s barely here anyways!”

“Sapnap, come on. You don’t have to go batshit-”

“I trusted George, Dream!” 

Dream stopped but his grip remained firm. His mouth ran dry and he found no words to say back. Sapnap continued to struggle and it snapped Dream back to reality. He pulled Sapnap over and secured him in a hug, pushing his head to rest on his shoulder.

“Sapnap, Sapnap listen to me.” Dream cooed, running his hand through his hair and untangling the knots. The shorter male slowly stopped struggling and instead breathed heavily into Dream’s shoulder.

“I just- I trusted him, Dream.” Sapnap muttered, “Then he went and ran for Vice President for L’manberg and now he gave Tommy my fish? What is going on?”

“I don’t know.” Dream looked up. Coincidentally, George was sitting atop a nearby hill and he locked eyes with the masked man. Dream scowled and looked back down at Sapnap. “Don’t worry, Snapmap- we’ll find a way to get your fish back.”

“Yeah.”

There was an unspoken truth that while the fish can be taken back, their trust in George would not. Dream sighed and led Sapnap back to the community house. Maybe he’ll feel a little better after a good rest. He’ll have to keep a closer look on George, Pogtopia and Manberg be damned.

* * *

Dream found himself staying around his kingdom for longer periods of time rather than up and disappearing for a week or so. He stayed and watched. He stayed and waited. With his porcelain mask, with his crossbow and his sword. He watched, waited and stayed. 

For what? He has yet to see it with his own eyes. 

Though it was undeniable that he was waiting for George to make his next move. He was watching his every move to decipher his plan. He had stayed to see this with his own eyes. He can’t let this all go that easily. If George really was doing something, Dream had to stop him before it got too far. 

It’s been a week since Sapnap lost his trust in George and the younger man still wouldn’t meet his eyes. He’d avoid going near Manberg and if he did cross paths with George, Dream could see him scowl and hunch over, rushing away. Dream was just glad he wasn’t starting fires and hurting himself.

“Dream?” 

The masked man looked down and met Tubbo’s eyes. He jumped down from his perch on top of the tree and nodded a greeting to Tubbo. 

“Uh, I’m sorry if I’m bothering you or anything but Schlatt wanted to invite you to the coming festival.” 

Dream perked up. He had wanted to interrupt them when they mentioned Schlatt and invitation. He never liked the man and he endeavored to stay as far as he could from him. Not liking both his attitude and his reign. Though, he was curious and he also respected Tubbo so he had let him continue. What surprised him was the mention of a festival.

“Festival?”

“Yeah, Schlatt is having a festival to uh- celebrate the new era.” Tubbo flinched at their own words, tugging at the collar of their suit.

Dream frowned, looking down at the teen’s outstretched hand. There they held an envelope with what he would assume was the invitation itself. Not wanting to seem rude, Dream took it with a nod knowing that smiling was useless when he had his mask on.

“Noted. Thank you, Tubbo.” Dream tucked the invitation into his satchel, his eyes not leaving the shuffling teen.

“Uh, can we- maybe talk somewhere private?” Tubbo whispered, their eyes jumping around as they took note of their surroundings.

Dream hummed, “Why don’t we head into my bunker?” 

“Yeah, that’s- that’ll be great.” Tubbo smiled hesitantly, following the taller blonde towards the direction of his base.

They walked in silence and Dream wondered idly why the teen wanted to speak to him. He had never really spoken to Tubbo before, the only time was when he rebuilt their old house before the war. While he didn’t know much about the teen, he did know they were close friends with Tommy- best friends dare he say. It almost reminded him of the Dream Team kind of relationship. 

Which proved to be a surprise when he found out Tubbo was the right hand man of Schlatt at the moment. Then again, why should he be surprised when George literally went behind their back and not only gave Mars to Tommy but helped Schlatt. Dream sighed as he pushed a hidden button that retracted the door to his base. He gestured for Tubbo to go first and followed. Once they were both situated, Dream gestured for Tubbo to start speaking.

He didn’t expect for them to break down, tears streaming down their cheeks as they rambled.

“Wilbur has gone mad and he’s planning on blowing Manberg to the sky! I mean, while Tommy and I think it’s a bad idea cause we really just want L’manberg back Wilbur won’t listen and he somehow got a hold of some TNT and he’s planning on doing it during the Festival which is bad cause everyone is invited and-”

“Wait, wait, slow down, Tbbo.” Dream held up his hands, letting the teen breathe for a moment. “Tell me everything from start to finish.”

“So, Tommy and Wilbur got banished and they formed Pogtopia with Techno. While I became Schlatt’s right hand man, I still had my loyalty to Wilbur and Tommy so I became their double agent.” Tubbo sniffled, rubbing their nose with the sleeve of their suit. “I don’t know what happened in between because I was busy following Schlatt around and getting more information but Tommy said Wilbur snapped and planned to blow up Manberg. It could be because Schlatt was really close to finding Pogtopia but I don’t really know.”

Dream took a deep breath. He didn’t expect Wilbur to crack. Blowing up Manberg? Giving up on L’manberg and scaring both Tommy and Tubbo? He swallowed and thought of the implications. Something must have happened to push him to this point. Then again…

“Where did he get the TNT?” Dream asked. Last he checked, he was the only one with the most supply on TNT and he didn’t think Techno or Wilbur could farm that much TNT in such a short amount of time. 

“I don’t know. Tommy said Wilbur was ranting about getting TNT when a whole stack just fell out of nowhere. Wilbur didn’t question it cause he got what he wanted but Tommy and I are confused.” Tubbo tugged at the cuffs of his sleeves. “I came to talk to you because Tommy thinks you were the one who gave the TNT.”

“What?” Dream spluttered, leaning back. “I don’t even know where Pogtopia is.”

“You- what?” Tubbo blinked, wiping the tears from their eyes. “But- then who gave Tommy the chest with those items?”

“What?” Dream’s voice had an edge to it. “What were the items, Tubbo.”

“They- they were netherite armor and a bow.” Tubbo stuttered, feeling the air shift in Dream’s slight anger.

Dream clicked his jaw shut as he clenched his hands. He had his suspicions but this just settled it. He looked back up at Tubbo, “Anything else?”

“Uh, Techno also got some items and along with those items was a note. I don’t really know who made the note but it was signed ‘Big D’.” Tubbo rushed to answer. Despite being faced with a neutral smiley face, they could feel the glare that Dream had. 

“I never gave-” Dream let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Tubbo, I want you to tell Tommy to not attend the festival at all costs. You too.”

“About that…” Tubbo shifted in their seat, their hands becoming restless. “I-I can’t leave. I have to make a speech during the Festival.”

Dream cursed under his breath, tugging at his hair, “Okay but get Techno and Tommy to _not_ attend.”

“Why?”

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

* * *

“Come out, come out, Tommy! Techno!” Schlatt cackled, pulling at Wilbur’s hair so his face was shown to the whole crowd. “Are you not going to save your precious leader?”

There was silence. Eret and Niki watched with dread as they watched Wilbur kneel at Schlatt’s feet. Quackity and Tubbo stood at the side, giving each other nervous glances every now and again. Sapnap, Punz and Ponk looked on with indifferent looks as Bad and Skeppy watched with concern. Dream stood at the top of the tower, looking down at everything with narrowed eyes. His mask was moved to the side as he felt the wind brush against his cheeks. 

They had caught Wilbur as he stood before them, holding up a lighter and a piece of TNT. He had monologued too long and Quackity was able to disarm him and tie him up. Which led to the now. Wilbur at Schlatt’s feet waiting for his fate and the President gloating before everyone.

“Come on, Tommy! Are you not going to save your leader?” Schlatt continued to taunt, “Your stray brother who tried to blow everything up?”

Dream crouched down, watching the proceedings with a frown. He hoped that Tommy and Techno had taken his advice and were far away from the festival. Maybe even outside of his borders. He hoped they had gone back to Phil’s kingdom. Maybe then they’d be safer. 

“OR do you want to stand back and watch as I execute him right here and now?” Schlatt called out, his voice gaining an edge to it.

Perhaps that was one thing the two former friends had shared. Their bouts of insanity as power took a hold of their minds. Dream bit his lower lip as he scanned the area. He hoped Techno and Tommy were not there. He wished that they’d left so he could swoop in and grab Wilbur and maybe cart him off to Phil or something. He prayed that-

“You fucking bITCH!” Tommy’s voice echoed around the silent kingdom. 

“Just the child I was looking for.” Schlatt smiled a sick and twisted smile.

Dream let out a shaky breath as he noticed two figures running straight towards the podium. He was an idiot if he thought they’d just leave their brother. He should’ve known. He should’ve stopped Wilbur before he even-

What happened next was unexpected and it made Dream fall on his back in surprise, his mask falling to the ground beside him. A single arrow. A single _flaming_ arrow was all it took to blow everything and everyone up. He watched with wide, horrified eyes as every single one of them were blown to bits- their screams getting cut off too early for his liking. 

He watched as everything was consumed in flames and destruction. As buildings with the strongest foundation fell. Watched as the bright orange color shined brighter than the moon. Watched as everything was destroyed in a single blast. He watched _helplessly_ as all those lives were taken. As his friends were wiped out in a singular blow.

Dream swallowed and scrambled to stand up, shoving on his mask as he straightened. His eyes trailed to where the arrow had come from and there _he_ was. Dream gritted his teeth and unsheathed his sword, holding a pearl in his hand as he threw it to the destroyed land before him. 

He appeared right behind George and the older man had noticed. He turned around, his goggles pushed up and his smile wide and psychotic.

“Aren’t you proud, Dream?” George asked, his voice sweet. “I took them all away. Now, there won’t be any Manberg or Pogtopia. Everything belongs to you now.” 

“George.”

“No, no, no. Isn’t this what you wanted?” George asked, taking a step forward. “You wanted L’manberg gone, didn’t you? You only wanted to give them the satisfaction of freedom before you took it away, right? You wanted this.”

Dream expected this but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. His chest tightened as he continued to watch George ramble on, talking about everything he did. All the plans he laid out. Just for Dream.

“Isn’t it good?” George spread his arms. “Isn’t it ingenious?” 

Dream remained silent, knowing sooner or later his friend- no, George would crack at the silence. The disappointed silence.

“Dream?” George stepped closer, reaching out. His eyes were punctuated by the fires around them. “Dream why- I did this all for you! So why, why do you stare at me with that mask!”

George fell to his knees, his hands gripping the soot filled ground. He felt the cold bite of a sword and he looked up. Dream stared back silently, the sword at his neck. George laughed. It started small, silent and short before it ascended and got louder and more crazed.

“No, no, you don’t get it, Dream! I did it for you- I-”

He was cut off when the blade cleanly took his head off his shoulders. There was silence as the head rolled to the ground and the body fell to the ground, unmoving. Dream stared down before he moved to look up. 

No one survived the blast. It took everyone and he took his best friend’s life.

He stood in the middle of a ruined nation. The fires burning brighter than the moon and stars, the smoke reaching to the skies. 

_The tyrant, the brother, the leader and friend with the porcelain mask that shined with the flames stood alone._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Villain Gogy because everyone is making Dream, Schlatt and Wilbur the villain. I mean, sure why not but did you ever ask why George even decided to run as Vice-President when he wasn't even in L'manberg? Didn't think so. 
> 
> BTW, if you're confused about who helped Pogtopia then it was George. Dream was too occupied in spying on George to ever help Pogtopia or Manberg so he was truly neutral. George impersonated Dream when he sent them the items, leaving clues that point to the fact that Dream is helping them but he never showed up. Also, I changed up some things to fit the narrative like how it was George who had Mars and not Dream.
> 
> Also, angst ending because that's the best ending for Villain Gogy.
> 
> Don't be scared to scream at me in the comments uwu. This idea began when I went to bed thinking, What if George had an ulterior motive to running for Vice-President in L'manberg. Then it spiraled from there. I didn't even think of this ending until the next day and I thought, I'm definitely writing this. BEcuase g o d angst is my thing!! PLus, I haven't made a fic with a MCD tag jsut yet owo


End file.
